


Trapped

by Loubear_Hester



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Anxiety, Just friends...for the meantime, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Phil has a fear of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubear_Hester/pseuds/Loubear_Hester
Summary: Phil is scared of death and gets nightmares. Dan helps him. Not really sure what else to put tbh XD I'll make this better later.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is a really short chapter, because I just wanted to see what sort of response it gets. I have lots of ideas for this fic though! Any feedback in the comments apreciated, negative or positive...  
> Hope you like it!  
> x

Dan woke up suddenly. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes, still half asleep. At first he didn’t know what had woken him, but then he heard the horribly familiar sound of shuffling bedclothes and quiet crying. Phil was having another bad dream.

Looking at Phil, you would think he had no troubles of any kind. He was the cutest, kindest, happiest bean in the world. Yet he had an immense fear of death, which caused him to sometimes have these horrible nightmares which often led to panic attacks. When him and Dan had first moved in together, Phil had tried to hide this from Dan, but of course it didn’t take long for him to find out, when he was repeatedly woken up by the cries of his best friend. 

Dan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and listened. He wanted nothing more than to run in there and help his best friend, but he knew Phil would be embarrassed, as he often had been in the past for waking Dan up. Sometimes Phil was able to calm himself down, and go back to sleep, but other times, he worked himself into a state of utter anxiety, and needed Dan there. Listening, Dan thought it was probably the latter, as Phil’s muffled sobs were becoming louder. Right, he had made his decision, he couldn’t leave his friend in there alone. Dan stood up and speed walked out of the room, down the hallway and into Phil’s room. Phil was curled up in the middle of his bed, blankets strewn around him, and his head in his arms. Dan could hear his breathing now, ragged and choked, and speeding up. He was by Phil’s side in an instant. He placed his hand softly on Phil’s back.  
“Phil It’s me, Dan.”  
Phil flinched at the touch, but when he realised who it was, tried to speak.  
“D-Dan. H-help.”  
Dan began rubbing circles on his back, and bent down until he was lying next to Phil, with his face inches away.  
“Phil, you need to try and slow down your breathing. Can you do that?”  
Phil shook his head and clenched his eyes shut.  
“C-can’t breathe.” He choked out.  
By now he was hyperventilating, and Dan was worried. This was the worst one in a long time.  
“OK Phil, You're doing really well, but you need to tell me what you need. Do you want me to make some space around you, or do you need something else. What will make you feel comfortable and safe?” Dan murmured, still rubbing Phil’s back.  
“H-hold me” Phil sobbed.  
Dan wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled them into a sitting position. Phil immediately leant his head on Dans chest. Dan rested his chin on Phils head and began to whisper to him.  
“You're Ok. I’m here. I’ve got you. You're safe. Just breathe. Try and match my breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth. In through your nose. Out through your mouth.” Dan repeated these until Phils gasps turned into quiet sobs and he buried his head further into Dans tee shirt. Dan kept his arms round the older boy as he continued to sniffle, but the worst was over.


End file.
